Erik Brink
Erik Brink (born 1986), often called just Brink by his friends, is a minor character in the IT Files. Erik was an American high school and college Football star. Almost going professional, Erik instead decided to pursue a career in law enforcement, at first with Interpol and later a member of GRID with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Biography Brink was born in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Both of his parents are tenured professors at the University of North Carolina. His mother a professor in history while his father a professor in government. As a child Erik was very athletic mostly excelling in football at the position of quarterback. On top of being athletic he was a gifted student as well and an avid fan of mystery novels. His love in mystery novels was just a tad bigger then his love for America's game. Erik was accepted into his parent's school easily mainly due to his skills as a football player and the fact that his parents were employed with the university. As with his high school football days Erik made all-American three of his four years on the team and was named as a number one draft choice for the National Football League. Though many would kill to be Erik's shoes, he had no intentions to play professional football. His major during his time at UNC was literature simply because he love to read and write. As a senior while he was a national football star he was also an intern with Interpol and fell in love with the organization's stories. With his connections to Interpol through his internship Erik was recruited and hired as a researcher. He was assigned to the main headquarters in Lyon. His superiors saw his athletic ability and sharp mind as a potential for him becoming a field agent. Being a natural athlete training was easy for Brink and he was a junior agent with Interpol only a year into his employment with the organization. Erik was soon assigned to Interpol Italy where he was partnered up with local Grazia Lombardi, the two become quick friends and worked extremely well together. They solved a few tough cases together and even became known as the 'Brother and Sister' of their branch. There was some heavy attraction between the two but neither ever admitted to it or gave in to it due to the organization's strict rules. A great deal of sexual tension currently exist however. Along with Grazia Erik was recruited by Sonia Castillo to be a member of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency's GRID unit. One of Erik's first assignments saw him go to Prague with Grazia, only to end up ambushed by mercenaries working for Tamaya Qillaq, after which he was held as a hostage to lure out Hui Lan. Later that month Erik was trapped inside ITEA HQ when Sandy Vanholt used the Stillsville Camera to freeze the Durga Hourglass. Taking the situation as best he could Erik tried to remain social, though he was uneasy to know that the main rumor about him was his relationship with Grazia was more complicated than he liked to admit. One of the five personnel to also later not be injected with Type-7 when supplies ran low, Erik rotated security duty with Jin Pierce and got defensive when asked about why he never tried to join the National Football League. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 6'0.75" * Weight: 172 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Foods: Sausage Pizza, Fully-Loaded Hot Dogs Special Skills * Athletic Endurance, able to run long distances. * Heightened Senses, able to predict and react to upcoming events. * Computer expertise, specifically security and networking. * Investigative Knowledge, specifically gathering, organizing and analyzing information. * Bilingual, knowing English and Italian. Relationships GRID * Michael Bradford * Nicole Kao * Avrum Zurer * Yeardley Luxby * Grazia Lombardi, also Friend Friends * Danica Riley, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Erik is based on American actor Aldis Hodge. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA